


Musical Sadness

by Starlight_Fireon



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Fireon/pseuds/Starlight_Fireon





	Musical Sadness

The Arkham Knight was a dangerous man who had nothing to lose, nothing left in this world to care about, but that was before he found you again. It didn’t change his views on things he still wanted the city to burn, Batman to burn. He cared about you but not enough for you to be able to change his mind about killing Batman, nothing could he was on a mission.

Jason, or the Arkham Knight it was hard to tell the difference anymore. He wasn’t like who he was before what happened in Arkham Asylum, before the Joker, you wondered if Jason even came out of Arkham thinking maybe Jason did die in there and it was just the Arkham Knight who came out.

Told you to meet him on top of a building that he needed to talk to you went to meet him, even though you already knew what he wanted to talk about, helping him burn the city.

You pulled your coat tighter against you as you walked to meet him, already seeing the faint outline of him on the edge of the building, you could make out the ears on his helmet, he wasn’t looking at you instead he was facing the city in the distance.

The man he has become is not the man he would have wanted to be you thought to yourself.

Grabbing the edge of the ladder you pulled yourself up them and onto the roof. You were on the roof less than a minute before Jason asked you, “ Let’s watch this city burn.”

Let’s watch it burn

Let’s watch it burn  
Let’s watch this city burn the world

Turning to face you he asked again “Let’s watch this city burn.” Walking from the edge of the building to you taking his helmet off in the process.

Let’s watch this city burn  
From the skylines on top of the world  
‘Til there’s nothing left of her  
Let’s watch this city burn the world

He pulled you close to him resting your head on his chest, the armor on it cold against your face. He tucked his head on top of yours. You were shocked it was rare that he acted in any way other than cold towards you, not letting you see how much he hurts, that he is slowly dying inside and wants everything to go back to the way it was before knowing that it will never be the same.

“If I say no, what then? Will you burn me along with the city Jason.” You yelled as you pulled out of his grasp, tired, tired of going along with what he has become, tired of pretending that what he was doing was righteous and not the grief of a broken man wanting the world to burn, to feel the pain of nobody coming to save them because no one came and saved him when he needed saving.

My body doused in ash with two empty cans of gas  
The only evidence they have is a police sketch of my mask  
And it’s hard at times to ask if you can save my heart for last  
And it’s hard to face the facts when the darkness fades to black

 

“What happens if you succeed in burning Gotham, Jason what then. Does the Arkham Knight die or does he become Batman?”

“I won’t become him I am nothing like Batman. I won’t become him.” was all that Jason said to you ignoring what you had said about you burning along with the city if you didn’t join him.

“Is that all you got Jason, was that really all you got out of that was me asking you if you were going to become Batman?” You asked him, barely being able to choke it out. Hurting when you looked at his face seeing the J burned into it along with all of the other scars littered along his face.

It’s not just make believe when they make me take a seat  
And they put amphetamines in the air and make me breathe  
So come on and grab your children, look out for burning buildings  
And villains who pillage, they’re killing by the millions  
And billions of people die for a lost cause  
So now I pray to my nation destroyed under god

You looked at him, barely able to hold back tears. You are tired of seeing the echo of the man you loved turning himself into something he was not, a monster. The Arkham Knight wasn’t Jason he was nothing like him just a dark echo of something that was once there.

The city looks so pretty, do you wanna burn it with me?  
‘Til the skies bleeds ashes and the fucking skyline crashes  
They catch us with matches to ignite the flame  
And all the hopes of a youth deemed fucking insane

“What do you want me to say the truth or the lie. Do you want me to lie to you say that you won’t burn along with the city if you say no, or do you want me to say that you will live Y/N? What is it the truth or the lie?” Jason told you as he put his helmet back on, you didn’t know if you were grateful or not for that. It was most likely for the best that he did the Arkham Knight wasn’t Jason he just wore his face, the face of a dead man.

They say,  
Take the pill  
In god we trust  
Go and kill  
God loves us  
As in life as in death  
Breathing 'til there is no breath

“It doesn’t matter either way I will still be dead I died when Jason Todd did because the Arkham Knight is not Jason Todd. Jason Todd died in Arkham Asylum because of the Joker, and all you are Arkham Knight is a man wearing a dead man’s face,” You told him as straightened your back out, lifting your head up, and pushing the tears back not going to let the man in front of you see you cry.

I will not die in the night but in the light  
Of the sun with the ashes of this world in my lungs  
But who am I to say let’s all just run away  
Grab your saints and pray, we’re gonna burn this world today.

“Is that what you believe Y/N, that I am wearing a dead man’s face, or do you not want to think that the person you love could be capable of doing what I’m doing.” the Arkham Knight said to you, cocking his head as he did. He looked like he was trying to stay calm because you saw him ball his hands into fists at his sides.

(Say it’s the end of the world)  
As in heaven as on earth  
We’ve been dead since our birth

“I know you’re wearing a dead man’s face because Jason Todd would not burn the city he loved. He would not cover Gotham with a blanket of fear toxin. It doesn’t matter if he loved me, it matters that he loved this city no matter how shitty it became, he would not do this.” You yelled at him managing not to choke saying if he loved you.

“Did you actually know him or did you know an idea of him Y/N,” He told you before walking back to the edge of the building, turning back to face you “ You wanted to know what would happen if you said no. It’s then you burn along with the city.” He finished before he jumped from the edge of the building, leaving you alone on top of it.

A few days later when Scarecrow’s message played across all of Gotham you found yourself in the Clocktower.

“Barbara we need to talk.”


End file.
